Nineteen Years Later
by defygravity517
Summary: Picks up where the Epilouge left off. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this quite yet, so the rating may change.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did, but I don't.

Author's Note: Okay, so this is the First Chapter of a little story that popped into my head. Let me know what you think, or if I should even update. Any sort of criticism is appreciated.

"Bye, Mum! Bye, Dad! _Stay out of my room, Hugo_!" Rose Weasley called to her family out of the window of the Hogwarts Express. She continued to wave until they were completely out of sight, fighting of tears and the thought that she wouldn't see her younger brother again until Christmas.

"So…should we find somewhere to sit, then?" asked her slightly less assertive cousin, Albus.

"All right," she responded halfheartedly. She motioned towards a compartment just a few doors down. "The compartment over there looks empty."

And sure enough, it was. They each took a seat across from each other, and Rose pulled out a book.

"You're seriously going to read all the way to Hogwarts?" asked Albus. He knew his cousin well enough to already know the answer to this question. "What book is that, anyway?"

Not peeling her eyes from the book, she raised it so that he could see the cover.

"Hogwarts: A History?"

"My mum says it's absolutely _fascinating_," she responded, still totally immersed in the book.

"Aunt Hermione would say that a restaurant menu was fascinating to read."

Rose finally raised her eyes from her book long enough to shoot a glare at her cousin.

"If looks could kill…" began Albus. "Well, I'm going to go change into my robes and get some money from James to get something from the trolley. Do you want anything?"

Her nose back in her book, she just shook her head.

"Okay. Back in a few," and with that, Rose had the compartment all to herself to read.

She had just begun a chapter on how the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall came to be when the compartment door opened.

"Hey, Rosie!" came a cheery voice.

She looked up and saw her 16-year-old cousin, Charlie. He was wearing a shiny Prefects badge.

Charlie was the oldest of Uncle Charlie and Aunt Anca's (whom Uncle Charlie had met while working with dragons in Romania) three children. They were also the parents of 10-year-old Catalina and 8-year-old Artie (who was named after Granddad Weasley).

"Hey, Charlie. How are you?" she asked politely, although she really wanted to continue her reading.

"Oh, I'm good. Just patrolling the corridors," he replied. "Where's Albus?"

"Went to find James," she responded.

"Oh. Alright…well, if you two are okay, then I guess I'll get back to patrolling."

"Okay. See you later, Charlie!" she called after him. He smiled as he slid the compartment door shut.

She had just begun reading again when the compartment was open again. Again, Rose marked her page and looked up to see who the intruder was.

"Rose! How delightful to see you," came a slightly pompous, but loveable voice. It was her cousin, Pearce. He too was wearing a Prefects badge, but it seemed to have been polished a spare few times, and he was pushing his chest out, as if showing it off. Pearce was the only son of Uncle Percy and Aunt Penelope, and knowing them as Rose did, poor Pearce didn't have a chance of not being a "pompous git", as he was affectionately called by the majority of his cousins. As big of a pompous git he was, the only ones allowed to say so were his cousins.

"Yes, Rose. It's an absolute _pleasure_!" came another redheaded boy pushing the first out of the way.

"Absolutely _spiffing_!" came a third boy, pushing away the second.

It was Fred and George, the 14-year-old twin sons of Rose's favorite uncle, George, and his wife Angelina. George was named for his father (obviously), and Fred was named for their late uncle. As mischievous as these two were, they were nothing compared to the seemingly innocent faces of their 6-year-old sisters, Fancy and Grace (who were also twins).

"You two better watch it," warned Pearce. "I am now a school Prefect."

"We know!" chorused the twins.

"You've only mentioned it about a million times," added Fred, as George went behind Pearce, reached his arm around, and managed to successfully snatch Pearce's badge off of his robes.

"Hey, give that _back_!" whined Pearce, as the twins headed out into the corridor tossing the badge between them. "I'll see you later, Rose," he added halfheartedly as he headed out to chase them.

Rose just nodded her head. As annoying as the twins could sometimes be, even she had to laugh at their antics.

She had just opened her book, when again the door slid open.

"Rosie!" cheered a playful voice.

Without even looking up, Rose immediately recognized the voice of her cousin, Angélique. Angélique, was the third oldest of Rose's Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's seven daughters. The order went Victoire, 17, Gabrielle, 14, Angélique, 12, Celeste, 10, Électre, 7, Lecia, 5, and Marie, 3. All seven girls were very much like their mother, in both looks (although they had all inherited the Weasley hair) and personality. Being ¼ Veela, the sisters attracted a lot of attention from boys, which Uncle Charlie was not very happy about. Out of all his daughters, Angélique was the most like Uncle Bill.

"Hey, Angie. Where are Vicky and Gab?" inquired Rose.

"Well, Vic's Head Girl, so she's in the Prefect's cabin (she snuck off their after she was caught snogging Teddy), and Gab is probably off looking at herself in the mirror."

As kind and loveable as her cousin Gabrielle was, it was hard to deny that she was conceited.

"So, excited for Hogwarts?" asked Angie eagerly, as she sat cross legged across from Rose.

Rose had opened her mouth to answer when the compartment was opened again, this time by James.

"Hey, Angie. Ben Rogers brought his new Nimbus 5001!"

"Oh, this I've _got_ to see," Angie responded excitedly. James and Angie were both Second Year Gryffindors and were very close. They shared a lot of the same friends, and an interest in Quidditch.

"See you later, Rose!", she waved as she left.

"Finally," Rose sighed to herself, picking her book up again.

She had barely opened the book up this time when the compartment was opened again.

"What?" she shouted, wondering which one of her numerous cousins it was this time.

It was Albus returning from his trip to the Trolley.

"I was just bringing you a Chocolate Frog," said Albus, souding hurt.

"I'm sorry, Al. I've just been on the same page for twenty minutes with all of our cousins--"

"Say no more," responded Albus. "Why do you think it took me so long to get back? I haven't even changed yet."

They smiled at each other.

"Oh, no! I forgot to take James back his change…"

"I'll do it. We're so close to school, I don't suppose there's any point in attempting to read any more. You stay here and change."

"Thanks, Rosie," he replied, handing her a handful of coins.

"No problem. I'll be back in a sec."

She was busy searching for her cousin's compartment, when someone walked into her, causing the coins in her hand to spill all over the corridor.

"Watch where you're going!" she scolded, bending down to pick up the coins.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you," a boy replied bending down to help her.

"Just be a little more careful next time," she retorted as she looked up.

Crouching across from her was the Malfoy boy her father had pointed out.

"What? Is there something in my teeth?" he asked, seeing she was staring at him.

"No," she answered embarrassed. "It's just that…you're, well…a _Malfoy_."

"And you're a _Weasley_," he retorted mimicking her. "Is there a problem?"

"No. At least, I don't think there is…"

"Okay, well, you let me know when you've riddled it out," he replied sarcastically. "My name is Scorpius, by the way."

"I'm Rose."

"Well, I don't see anymore coins," said Scorpius as he stood up.

She stared blankly at the hand he offered her.

"I just thought you'd need some help up," he laughed. "It's just a hand."

She laughed at her foolishness and placed her palm in his.

"Here are your coins," he said holding out his other hand.

"Thanks," she replied dumbly taking them. She let her hand touch his for a second longer than nessacary, and caught herself.

"Well, I best be finding my cousin. I imagine we'll be arriving at school soon," she threw out, the tips of her ears turning red like her father's.

She was stepping away from him, and she tripped over her own foot. Clumsiness was another trait she had inherited from her father.

He grabbed her shoulders, steadying her and preventing her fall.

"Well, Rose," he said still holding on to her shoulders. "It was nice, er…_bumping_ into you."

She let out a small laugh as he walked the opposite way down the corridor.

"Rose," a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Have you seen Al with my change?"

"Oh, yeah, I have it right here."

"Oh, thanks," he said, counting the coins. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"No reason, I suppose."

"Rose, what's taking so-oh, there you are, Rose. What tool so long?" Albus said, his head sticking his head out of their compartment.

She was about to respond when the train came to a halt.

"We're here, Al!" she cheered.

Albus looked like he was going to be sick.

"It's okay, Al. James was just trying to rile you."

"Yeah, well it worked."

Rose laughed.

"Just stick with me," she comforted.

They stepped off of the train together, and heard a familiar voice.

"'irst Years, this way!" Hagrid bellowed.

"Hagrid!" Albus called.

"Oh, 'ello, Al. 'Ello, Rose. You two get on a boat with me," he beamed at them.

After gathering the rest of the frightened looking First Years, Hagrid led them all to the boats. They all climbed into the boats, and were on their way to Hogwarts. After a few uneventful minutes, Rose caught sight of the most beautiful scene she had ever seen.

"Welcome to 'Ogwarts."


End file.
